


A Night At the Museum

by Corpyburd



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: British Museum, Christmas Fluff, Egyptology, Gen, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpyburd/pseuds/Corpyburd
Summary: Donald Artherton has a new job - nightwatchman at the British Museum - just to top up his police pension - or so he says!





	A Night At the Museum

Donald Artherton checked his pocket watch, then stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a faint growling noise - again. It was 10.15 pm on his nightwatch at the British Museum and he had just reached the public toilets.

He turned his head to listen. There it was again! Pushing the main door quietly open he tip toed into the men's toilet. All stall doors were open apart from one but the museum closed at 7.00 pm and he had already checked this room.

Dropping to his knees and pushing his spectacles back up his nose he scanned under each stall door - there were no feet to be seen. It was quiet though and noticed the last lock on the door was red - ENGAGED. Locked, but with a penny and a twist of its indicator bolt, it slid back with a loud CLICK.

"OI! THAT'S MY BLOOMIN' SANDWICH! Don shouted at the small bedraggled boy hunched down on the top the wooden toilet seat cover. He was furiously trying to cram a large crust of bread into his mouth.

"OUT! OUT NOW! And Don marched the boy back to his office. For some reason the office was empty - no sign of George Whitehead the other Nightwatch man so this would be left to him to deal with. "Okay son, empty your pockets?" The boy duly complied. Three water worn coloured marbles, a horse shoe, iron nails and a small silver spoon. "You steal this?" Don questioned the boy holding up the spoon.

"No Guvner. I gots it mudlarking. Honest I did." The boy protested "Down at the river bank." showing both hands that were grubby from the river mud.

"Well what you doing in here? Did you hide when we were locking up? Probed Don. "No guv. The back door was open. It gets unlocked at 9.30. I noticed that nights ago, when I was hiding, down the back lane.

"And just who were you hiding from? Don went on. "High Rip gang." the boy said looking down and away from him then he began to fidget. "They want me to pinch for them, but Guv, I been body swerving them for the last month."

"Your name lad. Why you out this late?" Don asked. "Archie Hollis at your service." the boy bowed. "Me Ma pulls pints in the Bull and Bush but she's a cleaner by day. Big sis supposed to be watching me but ..." Archie looked up at Don. " ... she's seeing this fella ... and well, I get bored!" he said shrugging his shoulders. "Am sorry I pinched yer ham sandwich. Didn't mean to. Came in for a heat cause of the freezing fog. Famished I was, and your sandwiches looked right tasty."

Don pulled up a chair and pointed to Archie to sit down. He could see that the boy's clothes had seen better days and poured him a large mug of tea. The boy happily slurped it down and Don decided to give him another sandwich.

"So what's the going rate for mudlarking these days, Archie?"

"Depends on what you find Guv." he said spitting out bits of bread as he spoke. "Skinner in the flea market gave me a shilling, for old coins I found. Look a bit like the ones out there." Archie said pointing to the door.

"Oh." said Don with a thought. "Can you show me?" and the boy took Don into the Roman section of the museum and pointed to a glass case. "Just like them but only 2 coins." he replied matter-of-factly pressing his face against the case.

"And this man Skinner only gave you a shilling for both of them?"

"Do you think he's diddled me Guv? asked the small boy turning towards Don and Don nodded. "I'm sure your coins are worth a few pounds, not shillings. I can ask the Professor in the morning how much you should have got."

"Maybe I should have got them ... app ... oh, appre ... appraised. Like your other watch fella here said when he took in one of those old mangy cats to Skinner. Them down there!" said the boy pointing to the Egyptian Antiquities department. "Don't understand that Guv."

"What don't you understand?" asked Don.

"Why people want to buy old stuff that's shabby and dirty. I mean if I came home with something like that me Ma would have a canary! She can't stand dirt in the house. And anyway, if folk got money why don't they buy something shiny new?"

"That's a good point lad." smiled Don and split his apple in 2 and gave the boy half.

***************************************************************************************************

Edmund Reid pushed the main doors of the British Museum open again just as they were about to close for the day. He flashed his division card but the man at the door had already recognized the Inspector in his distinctive bowler hat. "I'm here to see Serg ... sorry ... Mr Donald Artherton, your nightwatchman."

"Good to see you again Mr Reid. So what brings you here?"

"Your valuable information about the stolen Egyptian artifacts from the museum. Mr Whitehead is not late - but has been arrested - along with Mr Skinner." Reid said still shaking Don's hand. 

"I know this is not your patch Inspector but Mr Skinner was. And the stolen items that he fenced."

"I have this for you Don." Reid said as he handed Artherton a small cardboard box. "With compliments from Master Hollis - now apprentice baker - thanks to you."

Don opened the box and grinned. It contained a dozen gingerbread men, some with iced beards and spectacles. "I remembered you said your father was a baker Mr Reid. I'm glad you still have connections." Offering one to Reid. 

"Thank you Don but I must leave for Leman Street - paperwork calls." Reid replied pulling up his collar to go outside again in the cold night air. But as he left he tipped his hat and said "Merry Christmas Don."

"And a very merry Christmas to you, Mr Reid."


End file.
